In recent years, handheld medical imaging transceivers, such as ultrasound and gamma ray transceivers, have been used extensively for various medical imaging situations.
In the past, the physician or medical professional typically will cover an ultrasound transceiver with a sterile sheath. Usually under the sheath is a mounting bracket attached to the transceiver. A needle guide is then typically attached over the sheath and coupled to the underlying bracket.
While these needle guides have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, these needle guides require considerable attention and hand-to-eye coordination to be properly used. Additionally, these types of needle guides are often relatively expensive.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatus for guiding needles in an efficient manner.